Manifest Destiny, Issue 4
, |number = 4|writer = Mike Johnson & Ryan Parrott |artist = Angel Hernandez |colorist = Mark Roberts & Adam Guzowski |letterer = Andworld Design |editor = Sarah Gaydos |publisher = IDW Publisher}} Manifest Destiny, Issue 4 is the 4th and final issue of the Manifest Destiny miniseries. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : The rogue Klingon Commander Sho'Tokh took control of the ''Enterprise. Lietenant Kai was murdered in the battle. Captain Kirk and the rest of the crew are now prisoners. Their only hope lies in a succesful mutiny by Sho'Tokh's second-in-command, DIVASH...'' ''Sho'Tokh'''s albinism resulted in him being cast out from his house. Living on the stress of the First City, his natural savage fury drew the military's attention and they could not turn a blind eye to such talent. Eventually he was given command of the '' but his rage still burned. The military needed a man like him, but he had no need of it. With the Chonnaq he can blaze his own conquests and form his own empire.'' And that empire begins with the and her crew in chains. As Sho'Tokh finishes his tale and ponders making his slave, the Chonnaq fires on the Enterprise. Though Sho'Tokh attempts to smooth talk Divash back under his command, the female is immovable and Sho'Tokh orders the Chonnaq destroyed. On the Chonnaq, protests destroying the Enterprise. The crew may still be alive and to kill prisoners would be an honorless act. Caving to that point, Divash asks for a weak point to non-fatally exploit. Limping in, and after being briefed on the odd alliances, advises that they keep their nose pointed directly at the Enterprise to throw off her sensors and of a chink in her rear port shields. In the brig, Kirk is roused by a despondent who is ready to throw in the towel. As Kirk strategizes, a smoke bomb rolls in, blinding the guards and allowing to make a dramatic entrance. On the bridge, it transpires that Sulu's advice has worked too well. A warp core breach is imminent. Hailing the bridge, Kirk offers aid in exchange for surrender but Sho'Tokh is immovable. When channels are closed however, he and his lieutenants retreat to a shuttle, intending to use the death of the Enterprise as a distraction to retake the Chonnaq ''only for his men to be shot dead by Kirk. As the human and Klingon duel, the shuttle erratically falls into the planet's gravity well. Kirk emerges as the victor but refuses to slay his foe with Sho'Tokh mocking that the Federation's propensity for sparing their foes will only result in those same foes coming at them again and again and again. Unamused, Kirk knocks his foe out and sets course back to the ''Enterprise. After exchanging prisoners, both ships go their separate ways. In sickbay, McCoy is examined before Kirk walks in. McCoy confesses to his friend that, quite unexpectedly, this whole experience has made him more empathetic towards the Klingons. Despite the Klingons' best efforts to convince them otherwise, it would appear they are not mindless killing machines. Even still, Kirk points out the Klingon urge to conquer everything in their line of sight means that one day, war will come. McCoy is now in disagreement of that but Kirk cannot muster any joy at that... ...not when they are so many friends to bury. Sitting in his chair, Kirk reflects on the paradox of Starfleet's mission. Starfleet officers are enticed to join by a desire to explore the galaxy and see its wonders. Their mission is to expand knowledge not territory. And yet, there is the moral obligation, the natural urge, to help those who cannot help themselves. To fight back against those threats that would endanger worlds. But protecting the world requires sacrifice and after so long among the crew, Kirk considers them to be his family. And to sacrifice even one, even for the greater good, is steadily becoming one too many. References Characters : • Divash • • • • • Sho'Tokh • • • • • • D'Torq Grelm Starships and vehicles : • Locations Races and cultures :Klingon States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Containment field Science and technology :Warp core breach • shuttles • commander • High Command • Sector Other references Appendices Images Covers Manifest Destiny Issue 4.jpg|Regular Cover by Angel Hernandez Manifest Destiny Issue 4 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover by Jen Bartel Manifest Destiny Issue 4 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen category:TOS comics